


I hate you, I love you

by MandalaHime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalaHime/pseuds/MandalaHime
Summary: Lo peor que te puede pasar cuando estás enamorado es que a la otra persona se le acabe el amor- No, lo peor que te puede pasar cuando estás enamorado, es que la otra persona no te amé…nygmobblepot





	I hate you, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando comencé a ver la tercera temporada de Gotham no pensé que esas suposiciones de la relación e Edward y Oswald realmente “llegaran” a concretarse, no como muchas esperábamos de que el pingüino fuera correspondido pero bueno, algo es algo… y tenía muchas ideas sobre fics, pero bueno, termino la temporada y nunca hice ninguno de esos… L pero bueno, al fin llego mi inspiración e hice este, que desde ya les doy mil gracias por leer.
> 
>  
> 
> Se lo dedico a “ella” que sin saberlo ha sido mis inspiración para escribir y espero algún día confesarle que ella es “ella”.

espero que sepas, Oswald, que yo haría lo que fuera por ti, siempre contaras conmigo”

 

Alguna vez han sentido que el tiempo se detiene? Que tu corazón da un vuelco y la sonrisa llega a ti de forma completamente sincera? Como un rayo porque justo ahora te das cuenta que la persona que te complementa está ahí… frente a ti…

 

Oswald había amado muchas veces: a su madre, de esa forma en la que amas a la persona que no solo es tu familia, sino que siempre ha estado contigo, igualmente amándote, siempre amándote; a su padre, el mas bien de una forma esperanzadora, no por haber encontrado una figura paterna después de tantos años, más bien por tener la oportunidad de un nuevo inicio; a Jim, de esa forma de gratitud, porque si bien no le salvó la vida, si se la perdonó y logró seguir viviendo… con el detective el sentimiento fue cambiando pero igual existía; a Edward… la primera vez, si la primera porque aunque nunca lo aceptara estaba encaminada a revivirlo, ya que el ex forense no solo lo había salvado de morir, más bien le había dado un propósito de vivir y así mantenerse firme para matar a Galavan. Por eso después de salir de Arkham tras ser “curado” fue con quien consideraba su verdadero amigo a pedirle que cambiara que olvidara sus locuras, claro que este le cerró la puerta en su cara, pero Oswald no dejó de tener ese sentimiento; y finalmente a Edward, de nuevo, pero esta vez un amor completamente distinto… verdadero.

 

Después de que Nygma le dijera esas palabras, Oswald se dio cuenta de que era a Edward a quien amaba, y quiso besarlo, decirle “Te amo”, quiso tanto, pero solo logró abrazarlo, abrazarlo como deseando que no se esfumara, que no se fuera como todas las personas a las que amaba.

 

Los días siguientes Ed siguió ahí, apoyándolo, no solo con el trabajo de alcalde, sino también con el del bajo mundo, siguió mirándolo fijamente, sonriendo y diciéndole acertijos que para él no tenían sentido pero a los que ahora realmente les ponía atención. Y vivió sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cuando por alguna razón entraban en contacto o por descuido sus manos se rozaban. Vivió feliz de hacer cosas juntos, aunque fueran sus compromisos de alcalde, sintiéndose seguro de que Edward lo apoyaba y le indicaba cuando se exaltaba, lo calmaba en sus arrebatos y conseguía que pensara más claro.

 

-es necesario ir a esa estúpida cena?- preguntó el Pingüino irritado mientras acomodaba (sin lograrlo) su corbata.

 

-no del todo necesario- le dijo con calma Edward retirándole las manos y acomodándola el mismo-pero es parte de tu agenda- se pasó hacia atrás de él para que se observará en el espejo y aun con un su mano en el hombro de Oswald se acercó a su oído sin perder el contacto de su ojos a través del espejo

 

-Te ves increíble- dijo con un tono que el otro no pudo distinguir pero que hizo que su corazón brincar y que muy en el fondo desear que le correspondiera, que él también lo amará

 

 

La cena fue completamente aburrida y Edward tuvo que calmarlo en más de una ocasión para que no gritara con los meseros o con aquellos que reían por estupideces que aunque ninguno de los dos les importaba pero al menos el secretario del alcalde sabía cómo mantenerlo en calma, tomando su hombro sonriéndole diciéndole al oído que se calmara, que para ser honesto lo que le decía no era lo que le importaba si no el sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello.

 

Regresaron por la madrugada, Oswald se sentó mirando la chimenea, estaba cansado

 

-fue divertido- dijo de la nada Edward y Oswald lo miró como si pensara que bromeaba -ver tu mirada de desear arrancar cabezas lo fue...pero te contuviste… y cuando le rompiste la nariz al diplomático y le gritaste a la cocinera que no dejara que ese tipo le gritara fue genial, creo que te miraron con respeto- completó sin mostrar verdadero interés, el pelinegro movió su mano como diciendo que a él le importaba menos, mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo como su compañero se sentaba a su lado-... Te recordó a tu mamá? Se parecían según las fotografías- esta vez en verdad se mostraba interesado. Oswald apretó los dientes, no por molestia, sino para evitar mostrar tristeza

 

-Claro que no… solo me molestaban los gritos de ese inútil- el otro sonrió con ternura sabiendo que su amigo mentía

 

-Oswald… lo que te dije antes es verdad, tu mamá estaría completamente orgullosa de ti- Oswald no lo miró, aun se sentía algo solo sin su madre pero al sentir como el otro tomaba su mano entre las suyas todo pareció detenerse, volteo a verlo y Nygma lo miraba fijamente- pero las otras cosas que te he dicho también son reales: Creo en ti, Oswald y voy hacer lo que sea para que tu estés bien

 

-por qué?- preguntó nervioso, emocionado, temeroso de estar soñando

 

-Porque eres importante para mí- dijo firme, sin un tono cursi o romántico en sus palabras, algo mejor lo dijo honesto, sincero y Oswald simplemente lo miro levantarse - Me retiro, recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela- concluyó y se fue.

 

El pingüino no logro dormir en toda la noche, estaba aún más nervioso aún más emociono, como cuando en la escuela por primera vez había conseguido que le dieran una paliza al chico que lo molestaba o la primera vez que Butch permitió que le pegara al pobre infeliz que le debía dinero a Fish.

 

Por la mañana no se despertó cansado, se despertó decidido, tan decidido que le contó a la mujer de servicio que se le declararía a Edward, que le diría sus sentimientos, porque era su verdadero amor y como le dijo su madre, debía ir hacia él.

 

Más tarde llegó hasta donde estaba Edward, cumpliendo con su deber de secretario general y de segundo al mando en la vida oscura de Gotham. Intercambiaron palabras y un par de sonrisas hasta que Nygma se disculpó por decepcionar al pingüino y no haber encontrado aún a Butch por haber intentado asesinarlo. El momento fue incómodo no porque Oswald realmente se sintiera decepcionado, sino más bien porque no encontraba la forma de decirle al otro que en verdad era a quien más amaba

 

-de hecho, hay algo que necesito decirte- mencionó aun nervioso y Nygma enseguida lo miro, por un minuto pareció que como si esperara escuchar algo que llevaba tiempo deseando, le miró como si en ese momento no existiera nada más… pero Oswald simplemente no pudo decirle nada y Edward pareció molesto, tal vez frustrado.

 

En la escuela Nygma miró como el ahora alcalde animaba, muy a su manera (manera que también era la suya) a un niño, se sintió fascinado, porque el Pingüino era todo, era oscuro y malvado pero eso lo hacía más intenso, mas entregado

-continuas sorprendiéndome Oswald- le dijo con una sonrisa ya estando a su lado y eso pareció nuevamente darle ánimos al alcalde

 

-Ed… hay una cosa que quisiera discutir en un lugar más privado… que tal si cenamos en la mansión a las 8

 

-llevaré la mejor botella de vino- y Oswald sonrió, porque estaba seguro que todo iba a salir bien.

 

 

\- te amo- repitió al asiento vacío mil veces intentando en cada vez sonar sincero, transmitir un sentimiento que con creía dos palabras no podían expresar por completo...y que dejaron de tener sentido cuando por la madrugada aún lo esperaba. Dejó de ensayar su diálogo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, Edward no llegaba, no le había llamado y aunque nunca lo contara de sus ojos ya estaban saliendo lagrimas… y si algo le había pasado?

 

Ya de mañana le gritaba furioso al oficial que atendió su llamada y que le seguía diciendo que aun no podía reportado como extraviado a su amigo, estaba por reventar pero la voz de Nygma lo detuvo

 

-Oswald … lo lamento tanto- dijo realmente arrepentido y no se sorprendió del todo cuando Oswald se abrazó de él y le dijo que había pensado lo peor

 

-me alegra que estés bien- dijo realmente feliz

 

-estoy mejor que bien… creo que me enamore- contestó feliz Edward y Oswald podría Jurar que sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió.

 

...y entonces todo regresó a ser oscuro, Edward estaba enamorado de una mujer idéntica a su antigua novia y ahora su vida era ella. Dejaron de comer juntos, al terminar el trabajo enseguida Edward se iba a ver a su amada y por las noches ya no lo veía, no compartían una copa de vino y no iban juntos a solicitar la “renta” a los mafiosos que no cumplían sus acuerdos. Entonces ocurrió, justo del mismo lugar dentro de su pecho que juraba se había roto algo, comenzó a salir un sentimiento de desesperación, de soledad, de odio… no a Edward, sino a quien le había quitado la oportunidad de estar con él, y lo intento, intento quitarla de en medio, incluso le recordó a Nygma lo que había pasado con su ex novia y aun cuando le juró amarla la había matado, al principio parecía que en verdad la dejaría pero al final la bruja esa incluso descubrió que el también estaba enamorado de Edward, y peor aún, dijo que no renunciaría.

 

Miro a Edward sonreír contándole que no dejaría a la chica porque por fin descubrió que no podría estar sin ella aun con su parecido a su ex novia muerta, que la amaba y Oswald sintió mas odio, odio porque antes era a él a quien le sonreía así, a quien le juraba no dejarlo y estar siempre a su lado, se lo había jurado a el primero y ahora lo dejaba por estar con ella! Eso no podía quedar así. Por eso, cuando la mando matar y cuando vio a Edward sufrir reconociendo su cadáver, no sintió ningún remordimiento.

 

 

Era verdad que las cosas ya no parecían tan iguales pero era solo cuestión de esperar tiempo, y de nuevo se unirían. Por eso cuando creyó que era el momento le confeso sus sentimientos y aunque enseguida Nygma le rechazo, realmente creyó que de a poco Edward lo aceptaría... y eso tal vez habría pasado si no hubiera descubierto que la muerte de la mujer “esa” no había sido un accidente y buscado venganza, ellos realmente hubieran estado juntos si no hubiera descubierto que él la había asesinado.

 

 

Y justo ahora después de tantas persecuciones, ahora estaban ahí, en ese muelle, con Edward decidido a matarlo

 

-Ed, te amo, sé que me crees ahora- dijo después de demostrar amarlo reusándose a entregarlo a Barbara que parecía querer matarlo (aunque fuera una farsa) con tal de que pudiera seguir viviendo, porque estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de quien amaba. Le confeso de nuevo sus sentimientos mientras lloraba, no porque Edward pudiese matarlo sino más bien por estar en el momento justo de perderlo todo, perder su imperio, perder su vida, perderlo a él, lo que al final era lo mismo; perder a Edward era perder su vida… y lo único que hizo el otro fue decirle que él no lo amaba porque él había matado al verdadero amor de su vida.

 

La pistola sonó y Oswald simplemente miro la sangre entre sus manos que apretaban su estómago, Edward lo tomó de la corbata para acercarlo un momento, se miraron a los ojos y Oswald recordó cuando después de que Butch intentar asesinarlo, ya en su casa, también se miraron fijamente a los ojos, recordó el momento en que se dio cuenta que lo amaba…

 

“espero que sepas, Oswald, que yo haría lo que fuera por ti, siempre contaras conmigo”

 

Después, simplemente lo arrojo al mar…

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias por leer.
> 
>  
> 
> Chic@s soy de México y como saben en los últimos días han pasado cosas terribles, todos somos hermanos y la desgracia de uno es la desgracia de todos, yo se que ustedes piensan igual y han buscado apoyar, lo cual agradecemos infinitamente, pero no olvidemos que este apoyo tiene que seguir, no solo esta semana, también las siguientes y los meses que siguen, el perderlo todo no termina en un mes, también recordemos a los animales, apoyémosles, brindemos amor, también están asustados y muchos perdidos. Nunca dejemos de apoyar.


End file.
